Monokub's Birthday
by Explosive Kingdom
Summary: Just who is this powerful being that can force Monokuma to serve her, Why there is only one person that can do that, one young girl. Made for Monokub for his Birthday. First story.


AN; HELLLLLOOOOO My Name is EXPLOSIVE KINGODOM, although you probably knew that if you are way this fanfic is both my apology for fooling Monokub like a fool and his birthday present since it is his birthday today (for me it is Nov 26, 2014) and just so ya know, critic is welcome, flaming is not, I like cake, AND ONTO THE FIC!

It was a regular day at Hopes Peak Academy, at least if you call a day where you are threatened to kill some people you "don't know" on a near daily bases normal. This has happened for the past few days and the people who have taken part of this have grown, or devolved based on your opinions. They have been able to jump over any hurdles the mastermind have thrown in front of them, but on the other hand they have resorted to murder, betrayal, and most of all falling to despair. And all of this was to blame for one bear, Monokuma, he was the one that forced the students to kill each other with bribes, threats, and overall, "Encouragement".

That is why the last six students were confused when this monochromatic demon spawn from Hell invited them to a treat in the library to introduce them to a "Sweet person".

"This is a trap." was blurted out by the Ultimate Detective Kyoko Kirigiri eyeing the monitor that showed the past mentioned invitation.

"For once I actually agree with you." the Ultimate Soldier Mukuro Ikusaba agreed.

"Well should we go?" Asked the Ultimate Lucky Student, Makato Naegi to Kirigiri.

"HELL YEAH," Ultimate Bike Gang Leader Mondo Oowada yelled "Plus, Its not like we have anything better to do."

"E-even so," Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, trembled replying to Oowada "What if its a trap to get us to have another killing."

"I say we should at least check it out." Offered Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimmer, while shoving a box of donuts into her face.

"Oh my god!" The monitor snapped back to life showing the bear of death again,"Look I promise I won't kill you, I actually mean to show you something cool this ti-". Suddenly he was cut off by some voice off stage.

"Monononon! WERE ARE THE COOKIES!" The feminine voice had so much force that it flew Monokuma into the back wall, breaking the robotic.

"JUST ONE MINUTE YOU BRA- I mean sweet little angle." Monokuma replied from another

model, "Look just get here, She is here for her birthday and I need your help" he begged before turning off the monitor.

"Lets just get this over with." Kirigiri sighed.

"Yeah if nothing else this should be fun!" Exclaimed Naegi.

When the students entered the library the were shocked to not only by the little girl commanding Monokuma, but also the state of the library, which instead of being a library was more like a all you could eat restaurant, as all the tables were instead being used to hold massive trays of different kind of foods.

On the far end of the table was a little girl, not more than ten years old, being served a plate of every kind of cookie you could imagine, by no one else but Monokuma, who was in a pink frilly apron.

"I WANT CAKE!" the little girl ordered Monokuma, the little girl was rather short, she looked normal besides the Monokuma coat she wore, although as the students have learned, if there is Monokuma anywhere, it means that being is associated with the bear. "Oh look the guest are here" the small child gleamed at the students, which only shocked the students even more. This girl was kind?

"Uh hello," Naegi rambled out "W-who are you?" She asked what everyone was thinking.

"Im MONOKUB!" That answer was enough to make Yamada faint

"TH-TH-TH-THEY ARE BREEDING" Yamada was able to shout before he collapsed to the ground.

"Actually" Monokub interjected "the Mono's are a long line of despair seeking bears and even sometimes rabbits." The girl pointed to Monokuma, "For example, Monokuma here is my great-great granddaddy"

"Wait, I am?" Monokuma asked "I mean of course! My great-great grand daughter!" he said while patting the girl on the back.

"DoN't ToUcH mE," she said in a demonic voice ".Mommy and Daddy dropped me here to have a fun adventure with Monononokuma"

"And what does that include?" Kirigiri questioned.

"Oh nothing much, just the usual, cake, party games, and going through time"

"Wait? What?"

"Oh well I had to travel through time from my own killing game to get here to the most famous, or infamous killing game in the history of history!" she exclaimed but looked at her watch "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" suddenly she was sucked into a portal that appeared behind her "I haven't even got to kill Naegi yet WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"WHAT" Naegi exclaimed just before the girl was sucked into the portal that closed a second after she went in leaving only a half eaten cookie on the chair she was sitting on

"Let's not talk about this again" Monokuma stated after a minute

"Yeah" They all agreed.

AN: SO THAT HAPPENED. Well any ways HAPPY BIRTHDAY MONOKUB YOU CHUBBY KUB. This also most likely has many faults, I tried to get most of the, and for that I am sorry, but then again this is my first fic soooooooooooooo. ANYWAYS THANK YOU ALL FOR EVEN READING THIS

GOODBYE, AND STAY AWESOME!

(By the way this "Monokub" was from Monokub's Dangan Ronpa 3: Supēsu! Zetsubō no infiniti! Link: s/9752144/1/Dangan-Ronpa-3-Sup%C4%93su-Zetsub%C5%8D-no-infiniti )


End file.
